A nitrogen oxides (NOx) sensor has been developed that detects NOx concentrations. However, the NOx sensor is not capable of directly determining nitrogen dioxide (NO2) concentrations. Further, the NOx sensor may not be able to determine NOx concentrations in exhaust gases when the exhaust gases have ammonia (NH3) therein.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved exhaust gas sensor that minimizes and/or eliminates the above-mentioned deficiencies.